


Heat of the Moment

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Dick was Robin until he was 19 guys, Fuck Or Die, I can't believe I've written this, Impregnation Kink, M/M, Size Kink, just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: For the DC Kink Meme:  Robin Dick is dosed with a heat inducer that will kill him if not claimed by an alpha within the next two hours.Bruce decides to use that as an excuse.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 315





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I've, uh, never written A/B/O before, but here's my attempt. Ihatemyself.

It had not been a good night for Robin.

He’d been kidnapped early on patrol stopping what should have been a simple crime. Batman had spent three hours trying to find him. When he did, he found Dick had been dosed with something. Dick’s pheromones were positively bursting from him, and Dick kept panting and rubbing on everything he could reach. It made Bruce’s hormones go wild. But he was Batman, and this was his Robin, and he could not do anything to him.

Bloodwork at the Batcave took up twenty minutes to read out what Bruce had already suspected. Dick had been dosed with a heat inducer. But there was something else in it. A toxin that would literally burn Dick up from inside if he went unclaimed within two hours of the dose.

They were already half an hour into Dick’s time.

“I’ll be OK, Bruce,” Dick said, his voice breathy. He was all but humping the medical table Bruce had placed him on.

Bruce exhaled harshly. He could smell the need coming off Dick in waves. He’d wanted to claim Dick for some time, but not like this. When the time was right.

The time, unfortunately for Dick, was right now.

Bruce grabbed Dick off the table and all but dragged him into a darker part of the cave. He stripped first, letting Dick take care of his own clothes. This was no place for Batman and Robin. Just Bruce and Dick.

One alpha and his omega.

He turned back to find Dick on his knees, presenting to him, his cock hard, his cunt dripping. Bruce inhaled and his eyes dilated. He fell upon Dick like an animal, burying his cock in Dick’s pussy.

He should have claimed Dick’s ass, he knew that. There was no risk of him accidentally knocking Dick up that way. But the smell of him was intoxicating. He couldn’t bring himself to pull out, and, from the noises of pleasure coming from Dick, he wasn’t supposed to.

He yanked Dick’s hips up, pinning his upper body to the cave floor. Dick keened high in his throat. Bruce closed his eyes and breathed, rutting into Dick.

“It’s not enough, Bruce,” Dick whined, pushing back onto Bruce’s cock.

“I can’t— I need to be careful, Dick,” Bruce said, his voice tight.

“No, nonono, you don’t.”

A wave of pheromones hit Bruce and he picked up speed, pounding into Dick.

“Yes! Yes….”

Bruce’s rut instincts kicked in, and he buried himself to the hilt. His cock began to swell.

“Knot me, please, Bruce!” Dick cried.

“Dick, I might—”

“Breed me, Bruce, please!”

Bruce groaned, pushing himself deeper into Dick until his knot stuck. He leaned down and bit the side of Dick’s neck.

“Mine!”

“Yours! Yours! All yours!”

Bruce couldn’t fight with himself any longer. He’d been denying himself for so long, ever since Dick presented as omega. Dick’s first heat, Bruce had even made Alfred lock him in his room so Bruce wouldn’t break out and claim him. But Dick was older now. He was old enough to be bred like a bitch in heat. And if anyone was going to breed him, it was going to be Bruce.

He growled close to Dick’s ear, ravishing him. Dick came untouched, his cock spurting, his cunt clenching around Bruce. Bruce almost came there, but the thought of wearing Dick out first was too tempting.

“You’re so big, Bruce! You’re going to stretch me out!”

“You can take it, Dick,” Bruce said, his voice husky, and he plunged his cock deeper into Dick.

Bruce fucked Dick for hours, making the boy come over and over again, until he was a wet, drooling mess. Finally, only after Dick had gone nearly limp in his arms, did Bruce allow himself to come. He flooded Dick’s cunt with his seed, his knot stopping it up inside Dick. Dick moaned as his womb filled, using all his remaining strength to milk Bruce’s cock further.

Bruce collapsed on top of Dick, his cock still deep inside him. The two panted in unison, the air around them swirling with pheromones. Bruce raised up a hand to Dick’s head, awkwardly petting his hair.

“What a good boy you are, Dick,” he said. “Such a good boy. You took it all, didn’t you?”

Dick wiggled his hips, moaning in happiness.

Finally, Bruce’s knot subsided and he pulled out of Dick. Carefully, he helped Dick to his feet, checking him over for any signs of harm. He growled as he watched his come drip out of Dick.

“Does this mean we’re bonded now?” Dick asked.

Bruce rubbed his cheek against Dick’s. “It does.”

“Am I going to have your baby?” Dick asked in a whisper.

“We’ll see,” Bruce said. “Sometimes it doesn’t happen.”

“I guess we’ll just have to try again.”

Bruce ruffled Dick’s hair. “Eager.”

Dick smiled. “Will you carry me? I don’t think I can walk well.”

Bruce scooped him up and carried Dick all the way to his bedroom.


End file.
